Colegio Mansfield
by LoathingThee
Summary: no hace falta haberlo leído a Mansfield Park . qué pasa si tu vida fuera igual a un libro de hace siglos? el egocentrico henry, un ingles recién llegado saca de quicio a estefanía, una alumna callada que tiene mucho que decir summary completo adentro!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!!**

**Summary expandido: Una chica normal... que tiene sus propios pensamientos, no soporta a los estereotipos de la gente "popular". Todo cambia cuando empieza a leer Mansfield Park. Todas las cosas que pasan ahí suceden en su vida real! Henry Crimsworth y su hermana Mary son los nuevos en ingresar al colegio, claro, todos los más populares los adoran... ¿pero qué pasará cuando Henry se de cuenta de que Estefanía no es como las demás chicas, que no se deja enamorar por su galantería?**

**Como ya dije, no hace falta haber leído Mansfield Park para leer este fic, es más viejo que El chico del verano… pero es más imaginativo, menos repetitivo, más original. Tal vez les moleste la forma en que está redactado, en escenas. Por favor, si les molesta, háganmelo saber, que veo cómo mejorarlo.**

**Quería nombrar a JULIB y a Ailu P. que fueron las dos personas en la historia de la humanidad que leyeron mis manuscritos de esta historia. A cooti, que me pidió que lo pase para que lo terminara de leer. A nini cullen, que fue la primera amiga de fanfiction en pedírmelo. Y especialmente a alguien llamado luli gv, que no se digna a forzar un poco la vista para entender mi hermosa caligrafía… jajaj**

**Este es mi segundo fic en orden de subida, espero que guste y que alguien alguna vez lo lea…**

* * *

**Prólogo**: Un libro

_Por espacio de casi media hora deambulé entre los entresijos de aquel laberinto que olía a papel viejo, a polvo y a magia. Dejé que mi mano rozase las avenidas de lomos expuestos, tentando mi elección._

_Carlos Ruiz Zafón, _La sombra del viento

Allí estaba, tirado sobre el sillón que considero como mío, lo que, he llegado a pensar que cambiaría mi destino.

Era un libro, y no cualquiera, era el mismísimo "Mansfield Park" de Jane Austen. Encuadernado en rústica, el ejemplar parecía leído una infinidad de veces.

**Capítulo 1**

Escena 1: Yo

_Me gusta desenterrar vidas que han estado sepultadas en diarios sin abrir colocados en estanterías de archivos durante cien años o más; reavivar memorias que hace décadas que nadie publica es quizá lo que más me gusta._

_Diane Setterfield, _El cuento número trece

-Estefi…-me llamaba Esteban. No me había dado cuenta que se había sentado al lado del sillón en el que estaba sentada. -¿Qué leés?

-Un libro que encontré por casualidad tirado en este sillón –le contesto de mala gana, como siempre cuando me interrumpían mientras leía.

-¡Cuántos detalles! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Quién lo escribió?! ¡¿De qué se trata?!

-Mansfield Park, Jane Austen, una novela romántica de hace siglos –respondo sistemáticamente, sin ganas de pensar.

* * *

En el colegio no hay chicas como yo, por eso no tengo amigas. Son todas increíblemente superficiales. Esteban es mi mejor amigo. Vale la pena decir que nos conocemos porque somos los únicos que vamos a la biblioteca. Él es un año más grande que yo.

Como es de suponer, amo leer. Es irreal sentir cómo el papel y la tinta pueden llevarte a otras realidades; hacer renacer al autor cada vez que se leen sus palabras.

Escena 2: Mansfield Park

_**Gwendolen**__. Si no tardas demasiado, te espero acá toda mi vida._

_Oscar Wilde,_ La importancia de llamarse Ernesto

"Mansfield Park: La humilde Fanny Price es adoptada por sus tíos y llevada a la señorial residencia de éstos, Mansfield Park. Contando con un único amigo, Edmund, su primo, debe superar las diferencias sociales, entre otras diferencias, que tenía con sus primas" citaba la contratapa del libro.

Al comenzar a leerlo, me di cuenta de la extraña similitud del personaje principal conmigo. En rasgos generales se parecía a mí. Fanny, nombre de dicho personaje podría tomarse como apodo del mío, Estefanía.

El mejor amigo de Fanny, Edmund (otra coincidencia, ya dije que el mío se llama Esteban, y a mí me resultan parecidos) era el único de sus primos que la trataba bien. Aparte de Edmund, sus otros primos la trataban como a un sirviente más. Nunca había sido considerada por ellos como una persona.

En la mañana siguiente, durante la clase, me di cuenta de que el parecido de mi nombre y el de Esteban no eran las únicas similitudes entre el libro y mi vida. Maria y Julia, las dos primas de Fanny bien podrían ser comparadas con las dos chicas más "populares" del curso, Mariana y Julieta. Cómo estas son las más "importantes", todos quieren ser sus amigos, todos menos yo. Aunque este es mi segundo año en este colegio, nunca se dignaron de dirigirme una mísera palabra amable. Creo que la escuela sin ellas sería un caos, nadie sabría qué gustos copiar, dado que nadie se atrevía a mostrar ni un rastro de personalidad.

Escena 3: Extranjeros

_Por poco que se conozcan los sentimientos o las opiniones de un hombre tal a su llegada a una comarca, esta verdad está tan bien fijada en las mentes de las familias de los alrededores, que al hombre se le considera propiedad legítima de alguna de las hijas._

_Jane Austen,_ Orgullo y Prejuicio

Aquel mismo día, pasó algo que perturbó la calma de todos: unos alumnos nuevos entraron. Pero aparte de ser nuevos eran extranjeros, ingleses, entonces llamaban más la atención aún.

Mary y Henry Crimsworth eran los nombres de los hermanos. El chico era de mi edad y ella un año mayor, como Esteban. A ella todavía no la había visto, pero él era, para mí, de apariencia muy vulgar, como estaba acostumbrada a ver a mis compañeros, todos con una "delicada belleza" (ninguno afeminado), pero ninguno excesivamente masculino. Henry, por su parte, era un típico rugbier inglés, rubio, con amplia y gruesa frente, musculoso, de ojos almendrados y piel cetrina, si bien no era muy alto, lo parecía. Yo, que nunca antes había visto nada por el estilo, me pareció que no era algo muy digno de ver.

Mariana y Julieta se habían vuelto literalmente locas por el british. Al no saber nada del rugby acudieron a la deshabitada biblioteca y devoraron un antiguo tomo de enciclopedia que explicaba las reglas de este deporte, para luego demostrar sus conocimientos ante el experto.

Escena 4: 1° shock

_-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy esperando que entres en shock-. Su cara transformándose en esa perfecta sonrisa torcida._

_-No creo que eso pase, -dije cuando pude volver a respirar-. Siempre fui muy buena en reprimir cosas desagradables._

_Stephenie Meyer, _Crepúsculo

En la noche, durante mi lectura, leí dos nombres que me hicieron caer de la cama del sobresalto: Mary y Henry Crawford. Eran los nuevos personajes que llegaban a Mansfield Park. No creo que haya falta especificar a quienes me recordaban. A Mary, ya dije, no la había visto, pero la descripción de Henry Crawford era tal cual la de Henry Crimsworth, si la hubiesen hecho en aquella época.

Si bien no suelo juzgar a la gente por su aspecto, H. Crimsworth parecía un engreído digno de corresponder a su _equivalente_ Crawford. Ya lo comprobaría la próxima clase.

Como era de esperarse, esto ocurrió. En la siguiente clase, nuestro británico compañero se sentó entre Mariana y Julieta; o como él, sofisticado como es, las llama _Marianne and Juliet_. Creo que con tan sólo esto alcanza para darse cuenta de con cuanta fuerza uno se tenía que morder el puño.

En la salida, Esteban me confirmó lo que pensaba, Mary Crimsworth era la mismísima Mary Crawford. Da la impresión de ser mejor persona que su hermano, y a Esteban le caía perfectamente, como Edmund y Mary.

Escena 5: Clases I

_Durante años enteros, Dorian Gray no pudo liberarse de la influencia de aquel libro. O quizá sería más exacto decir que no pensó nunca en librarse de ella._

_Oscar Wilde, _El retrato de Dorian Gray

Parecería que yo sobrellevaba la relación VIDA-LIBRO bastante bien. Pero la realidad es que como es de esperarse me da pánico. Me hace pensar en Jane Austen como una profetiza y en _Mansfield Park_ como su sobrenatural profecía. ¿Cómo puede ser que un libro escrito hace dos siglos fuese prácticamente igual a mi vida?

* * *

En clase del profesor Berni, de Historia, tuve otra vez la gracia de disfrutar cómo M. y J. hablaban en "spanglish" con H. Todos se callaron cuando el profesor anunció lúgubremente que, como se iba de viaje, nos dejaría de dar clase por un par de semanas.

Para mí, no era una gran pérdida, dado que, como tantos otros, prefería a M. y a J. antes que cualquier otro, incluso que a mí, que, no por ser presumida, soy su mejor alumna. No es que me hubiese tratado mal, mas nunca me había tratado excesivamente bien.

Para mi pesar, lo iba a reemplazar la Sra. Norton, la preceptora. Una buena para nada que odiaba a todos menos a, obviamente, Mariana y a Julieta, y a sus ilustres amigos, entre ellos, el más recientemente incorporado, Henry Crimsworth.

Escena 6: 2° shock y escuchados

_No sooner did I see that his attention was riveted on them, and that I might gaze without being observed, than my eyes were drawn involuntarily to his face; I could not keep their lids under control: they would rise, and the iris would fix on him. _

_Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre

Era increíble, ¡me había olvidado de él! Me había olvidado totalmente de mi hermano Guillermo. Y se hacía peor, ni siquiera William Price, el hermano de Fanny, me lo había traído a mi mente.

Bueno, él, mi hermano, estudia en la capital, así que no lo veía muy seguido. Hoy venía a visitarme al colegio. No iba a ser por mucho rato, sólo saludaba (era el cumpleaños de mamá) y se volvía.

Mariana, Julieta y las demás lo miraron ansiosamente. Si bien no pertenecía a la "aristocracia" que regía la escuela, no podían negar que era, como decía en la traducción que estaba leyendo de M. P., "bien parecido".

* * *

Esa tarde, como otras tantas, la pasé en la biblioteca. Pero lejos de esa antigua quietud que la caracterizaba, ahora, "Mr. C" y su séquito la ocupaban con todo su esplendor.

-Lo odio –le digo a Esteban, que estaba haciendo la tarea. -¿Por qué tiene que venir a molestar a dónde no lo llaman?

-Tal vez el también busca un poco de tranquilidad… -Esteban intentaba defenderlo, ¡lo que me faltaba!- No está haciendo nada malo, los que hablan son los demás.

-Pero, si él no viniese, ¿estarían los demás acá? –grito alejándome. Ya no me importa gritar en la biblioteca, si igual era imposible concentrarse con el ruido que había. Pero no tuve en cuenta, hasta ese momento, que aquél del que hablábamos había escuchado toda la conversación mantenida y nos contemplaba con extraña expresión.

* * *

_**Sobre la cita de la escena 4: Bueno, ahora si les cuento mi historia (confesión) detrás de esta saga de libros. Todo empezó a principios de 2008, cuando empezó también éste libro a ser escrito, cuando la epidemia de Crepúsculo tuvo sus primeras víctimas fatales (que yo conozca). **_

_**Recuerdo bien un día (13 de mayo), que era el cumpleaños de cierto actor, principal de esta película por estrenarse, en que pensé: ¿cómo puede ser que un libro sea tan atrapante que haga que gente que ni leía las etiquetas de su comida, pasase a leer los tres libros estrenados por aquel entonces, en todo lugar y a todo momento, infinitas veces? **_

_**Una parte de mi, quería saber qué tenía de especial este librito de vampiros. Pero otra, tenía ese estúpido miedo de atraparme con él, y tener que admitir que me había gustado. Los días se fueron consumiendo con la duda, entretanto, más chicas inocentes estaban padeciendo esta terrible enfermedad. **_

_**Otra fecha crucial fue cuando acompañé a las víctimas más decididas de la peste a comprar el cuarto libro el día del lanzamiento. "¡Viene con poster de la película!" gritaban sin parar, saltando, orgullosas de tenerlo en manos al libro. La gente de la librería las miraba extrañados, compartían mi duda.**_

_**Al cabo de una semana, una de las chicas (que lee muuuuy rápido) ya había terminado de leer las casi mil páginas del libro y necesitaba desesperadamente algo para leer. Le presté uno de mis libros más preferidos, Jane Eyre; y ella a cambio, ofreció prestarme su preciado Crepúsculo. **_

_**Muchas veces dije que ella me había obligado a leerlo, pero eso era sólo por mi terquedad. Obviamente todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que… de que me gustó, y que estaba casi tan infectada como las que más por este virus vampírico. **_

_**Moraleja: No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada (pero esta no va como metáfora, va en sentido literal, que la manzana y las manos blancas no te ahuyenten, no trates de escapar, porque desde el momento en que leíste la primera letra ya estás perdido para siempre) Ja, ja.**_

**La verdad es que no sé muy bien porqué puse eso ahí… tal vez es porque lo escribí mientras lo pasaba a la compu por primera vez… supongo que si alguna persona que está leyendo esto y no le interesa crepúsculo, le va a parecer aburrido, pero, el tema es que esta historia la escribí antes de tener idea de la existencia de ese libro (las citas fueron agregadas después).**

**Espero que les guste, la "acción" empieza en el próximo capítulo, que espero subir pronto.**

**Sean buenos y dejen reviews, **

**Besos, **

**Fernanda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!!**

**Tengo mi primer review de esta historia!!! luli gv!!! Gracias!!!**

**Acá vengo con el segundo capítulo de la historia, que no es muy largo y tampoco pasa mucho, en el próximo, va a pasar mucho más!**

**Capítulo 2**

Escena 7: Clases II

_Tom Lefroy__: [después de leer extracto de un libro] Su ignorancia es entendible, le falta… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿La historia?_

_Jane Austen__: El buen comportamiento me pide esa ignorancia._

_Tom Lefroy__: La condena a ella, y a su escritura al nivel de talento femenino. Si desea practicar el arte de la ficción, ser igual a un autor masculino, la experiencia es vital._

_Becoming Jane_

La clase de historia fue aborrecible con todas las letras. La Sra. Norton, además de no estar capacitada en Historia, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tratar a los adolescentes.

-¿Qué fue lo último que dieron con el Profesor Tomás? –así se llamaba Berni (wow, matame… sir Thomas Bertram).

-Estábamos dando la Revolución Francesa, el capítulo siete del libro, -respondo, era la única que se acordaba. -¡Qué raro que no se lo haya dicho! –agrego, pareciendo algo insolente.

Ella mantenía la mirada fija en la pared del fondo. Repite su pregunta lentamente, dirigida esta vez exclusivamente a Mariana.

Mariana repite mi respuesta (sin el insulto indirecto).

-Muy bien, Mariana, se nota que sos muy atenta, se lo voy a contar al profesor.

Golpeé mi puño contra el banco.

Henry, que se sentaba al lado, me vio. Me pasó un papel escrito con su letra "sofisticada".

La Sra. Norton es muy injusta con vos.

Si bien su letra era medio femenina, uno podía imaginarse a su masculina voz pronunciándolo, la mitad de las letras de una forma "very English indeed".

Si yo fuese otra persona, que no soy, habría atesorado la preciada caligrafía para luego refregársela en la cara a la gente. Pero yo, al no serlo, la hice un bollo y la tiré a la basura de forma indiferente. Henry observaba atónito.

Yo, que pensaba un tanto mejor de él, quedé sumamente sorprendida. Nunca había pensado que ser tan engreído podía habitar la Tierra.

Escena 8: Teatro

Sí, la Sra. Norton no tiene idea de historia. Por sugerencia del excelentísimo Mr. Crimsworth, otro de sus alumnos adorados, se organizó un "drama club" en horario de historia. Yo no quise participar, me pareció que no era correcto.

Se invitó a los del curso de Esteban, que también eran alumnos del Profesor Berni. Esteban compartió mi punto de vista, cuando viniera el profesor nos iba a matar a todos… o por lo menos hacérnosla llevar.

Estábamos sentados sobre el equipo de sonido que había en el fondo del salón de actos.

-¿No van a participar? –Mary preguntó con un casi perfecto español. Esteban inmediatamente se paró y haciendo una remilgada y ridícula reverencia le ofreció un brazo y dando media vuelta se fueron dejándome sola.

¡¡¡¡No lo podía creer me había traicionado sólo porque se había derretido ante la presencia de dicha inglesa!!!! ¿Desde cuándo era que ella le importaba más que yo y, lo que es peor, él mismo?

Sentía que por primera vez mi amigo me había sido desleal, y todo por la culpa de una mera y estúpida atracción que seguramente lo había embobado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que seguro lo iba a usar? Siempre era así, las chicas populares siempre se aprovechaban de los demás.

Escena 9: Esteban

Esteban no era así. Si bien, creo que la idea que vos, lector, tenés de él tampoco es al acertada. Hasta ahora mucho no les conté de él. Parecerá que es el típico "loser", pero de no haber sido por su gusto por la lectura, y el saber, y el ser poco ducho en los deportes, perfectamente chicas como Mariana o Julieta lo habrían aceptado como novio.

Eso en cuánto a sus gustos. Su forma de ser, es muy refinada, pero no demasiado galante, como sí H. Crimsworth. Soportaba sin queja mis comentarios "filosóficos" pero absurdos. Me bajaba de las nubes, pero también a veces me subía a ellas. Aunque vivimos en dos realidades distintas, compartimos el mismo mundo de las fantasías. Es a la única persona que le digo que es más inteligente que yo y que admito que me supere académicamente. A primera vista parece total y completamente inmaduro, pero en lo que respecta a asuntos serios, es enormemente sensato.

Físicamente, tiene rasgos agradables, pero normales. Ojos del color de la miel y pelo chocolate con tintes cobrizos, piel tostada, flaco pero no demasiado musculoso. Como dije, de haber sido un tarado, habría sido increíblemente muy popular.

Escena 10: 3° shock

_No espero ni pido que alguien crea en el extraño aunque simple relato que me dispongo a escribir. Loco estaría si lo esperara, cuando mis sentidos rechazan su propia evidencia. Pero no estoy loco y sé muy bien que esto no es un sueño._

_Edgar Allan Poe, _El gato negro

Si vos, lector, ya leíste _Mansfield Park, _ya debés saber lo que estoy a punto de decir. Pero, por si no lo leíste, lo voy a escribir igual.

En el libro, el papá de sus primos, Sir Thomas, se va a las Antillas (islas del Caribe) por motivos de trabajo (tráfico de esclavos). En un principio, Tom, el mayor de los primos, se va con él; pero al poco tiempo regresa para encontrarse con los Crawford. Todos juntos, gracias a la idea de un amigo de Tom, Mr. Yates, y el apoyo de Mrs. Norris, organizan una obra de teatro.

Como ya es de suponer, Fanny y Edmund prefieren quedarse al margen, sabían que a Sir Thomas no le iba a gustar. Pero, como también es de suponer, Mary convenció sin mucho esfuerzo a Edmund de participar.

Es difícil describir cómo me sentía. Imaginate que uno de estos días te cruzás con un libro que es prácticamente igual a tu vida… Bien, yo más que asustada, me sentía mareada, no sabía en qué creer.

Escena 11: Ensayos

Quería contárselo a Esteban, peor él de lo único que hablaba era de la obra. Estaba feliz, "por casualidad" a su papel le tocaba hablar a solas en varias escenas con el papel de Mary.

Respecto a los demás, Mariana y Julieta se pelearon por el papel principal. El cual, no sólo era el más llamativo, pero además tenía un romance con el personaje que iba a ser interpretado por Henry.

Durante varios días de ensayar "arduamente", se podía decir que la obra estaba lista. Mariana había triunfado sobre Julieta; estaba peleadísimas, ni se miraban. Mientras Julieta lloriqueaba y criticaba a todo, Mariana ensayaba las más románticas escenas con el siempre dispuesto a coquetear Mr. H.C.

En este tiempo llegué a conocer un poco más a Mary. De tanto en tanto venía a pedirme ayuda de esto y aquello, con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse a Esteban hablando conmigo (creía yo). Un día, que Esteban no estaba, me puse a hablar con ella como con la amiga que nunca tuve.

-A ver, contame. ¿Por qué Esteban, siendo tan lindo e inteligente, no tiene tantos amigos? –me preguntó.

-Por lo que acabás de decir. En este mundo, el ser inteligente implica el rechazo social.

Escena 12: Sorpresa "malvenida"

Estaba en el antes ruidoso salón de clases, ahora callado (toda la acción se vivía en el salón de actos), leyendo, como tantas otras veces, _Mansfield Park_; cuando sorpresivamente apareció el profesor Berni.

-Estefanía, ¿se puede saber dónde está el resto de mi clase y la Sra. Norton? Me dice en vez del tradicional "hola".

¡Ouch! Ahora sí que los demás estaban en problemas, pero no podía salvarlos… ya era demasiado tarde y yo ya había dicho demasiadas veces lo que me parecía correcto. Le dije directamente:

-En el salón de actos.

Me dirigí hacia allá sin esperar respuesta alguna. P. Berni me siguió.

Tan pronto entramos al recinto, vimos:

A la Sra. Norris gritando cómo debían arreglar las luces.

A Maria y Henry representando una apasionada escena.

A Julia ofendida, tratando discretamente de arruinar todo para que no salga nada bien en la obra.

Y a los demás discutiendo sobre el vestuario.

Los retó a todos. Incluso a sus favoritos. La Sra. Norton se vio incapacitada para defenderse.

Extraordinariamente, a mí me trató bien.

**¿Y? Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí, Reviewez s'il vous plait!**

**Cuidense,**

**Fernanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!!**

**Soy taaan feliz!! Tengo tres fabulosas reviews!!! nini cullen, luli gv, las adoro!!!!**

**Quería contar que este capítulo no es muy largo… pero en él suceden muchas cosas!!!!**

**Capítulo 3 **

Escena 13: Conclusiones

_A friend in need is a friend indeed._

Bueno, antes de que pasase todo eso, yo, como ya dije, leía mi libro.

Sir Thomas Bertram había regresado inesperadamente de su viaje, encontrando a la Sra. Norris organizando el teatro; a Maria y a Henry ensayando escenas románticas, a Julia ofendida; y a Fanny haciendo lo correcto.

A Fanny la trató increíblemente bien.

* * *

Mientras leía, más bien, trataba de leer en la bulliciosa biblioteca, me interrumpieron de vuelta.

-¿Me perdonás? –sentí que me susurraban en el oído.

-No debería, -le respondo a Esteban. –Mi opinión, al lado de la de cierta Miss, no vale nada, ¿no?

-Sabés que vos sos mi mejor amiga, ¿no? Mary no te va a suplantar.

Hablaba como si ya fuesen una pareja. Si bien no dudaba que tarde o temprano sucedería, no me gustaba eso de darlo por sentado.

-Estos ingleses me son sumamente insoportables.

-No seas así. ¿Qué te hicieron de malo? No me digas que Mansfield Park te lo dijo.

-Si hubieras estado para escucharme ya te habrías enterado.

No. Esteban no tenía razón. Si en Mansfield Park Mary y Henry eran "malos", igual debían de serlo en mi vida.

Escena 14: Jane Eyre y quién sabe más

_No creo, querido Raymond, querida Joan, que os haya contado nunca un suceso algo extraño que tuvo lugar hace ya algunos años. No quiero parecer_ presuntuosa_, se bien que comparada con vosotros; los jóvenes, no soy nada inteligente; tú Raymond, que escribes esos libros modernos sobre desagradables jóvenes de uno u otro sexo, y tú, Joan, pintas esos cuadros tan notables, de personas cuadradas llenas de bultos extraños._

_Agatha Christie, "Miss Marple cuenta una historia" en _Problema en Pollensa.

En el salón reinaba un aire deprimente.

Mariana y Julieta se fueron a pasar un mes de vacaciones. Todos lamentaban la pérdida. Menos yo.

Estábamos en literatura.

-Hoy van a hacer un trabajo a libro abierto en parejas sobre Jane Eyre. Voy a poner a los alumnos con número par de la lista en una bolsa y los impares sacarán al azar un nombre, el nombre de su pareja.

Yo, como era impar, metí la mano en la bolsa. Odio los trabajos en pareja. Siempre soy la única que trabaja. Abrí el papel: Henry Crimsworth. ¡No!

Empezamos a trabajar. La verdad es que no sabía si H.C. sabía algo sobre el libro, así que, por más que sabía las respuestas, le hacía las preguntas para evaluarlo y hacerlo participar.

-¿Quién era Blanche Ingram? –ya sé quién es, pero estaba segura que él no.

-¿No era una del grupo de invitados de Mr. Rochester, que Jane creía que se iban a casar? Rochester era amigo de su hermano, Lord Ingram. Su hermana Mary y su madre Lady Ingram. –me responde muy confiado, pero con esa forma que me molestaba, cómo si supiese más que yo. Ahora sí que no va a saber que decir:

-La pregunta pide que la describamos físicamente.

-Muy alta, pelo negro con bucles, brillantes ojos negros, piel morena, largo cuello griego… -lo tuve que interrumpir, ¡cómo podía ser que pretendiese saber más que yo de uno de mis libros preferidos!

-Sí, sí, sí… en el día que la conoció Mrs. Fairfax vestía un vestido color blanco con un chal color ámbar anudado sobre los hombros con largos flecos que colgaban hasta el piso. Tenía una rosa de oro en el pelo, y muchas esclavas de oro. –para demostrarle que no era el único que sabía.

-Si sabés todo eso, ¿para qué me preguntaste quién era?

Ahora sí, Henry Crimsworth debía morir.

Me hice la que no sabía nada el resto de la clase, y aún así nos sacamos "10" en el trabajo a libro abierto sin siquiera tocarlo.

-¿Te molesta que "la gente" sepa más que vos? –me pregunta.

-No, lo que si me molesta es que "la gente" crea que sabe más que yo, _y que no lo sepa_.

-Seguís diciendo que sabés más que yo (¿por qué no lo aceptás de una buena vez?), a ver qué me respondés ahora: ¿de qué color son los almohadones del nuevo carruaje de Mr. Rochester?

-Violeta –respondo y me voy.

Escena 15: Leer mucho, poquito y nada

_-No puedo creer que estés leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas_ otra vez. ¿No te lo sabés ya de memoria?_

_-No todos tenemos memorias fotográficas, -dije, cortante._

_Stephenie Meyer, _Eclipse

Ya había perdonado a Esteban y lo puse al día con mis pensamientos. Estábamos en la biblioteca, ahora de vuelta silenciosa.

-¿O sea que no sos la única persona en la tierra que se sabe de memoria Jane Eyre? –me pregunta incrédulo.

-No sé, puede ser, pero, si algo es seguro, es que no lo leyó más veces que yo.

-Yo que vos no pondría las manos al fuego. ¿Cuántas veces lo leíste? –dice una voz con una pronunciación ya reconocible. No sé si habrás notado, lector, que ya hablaba demasiado bien el español con frases y todo.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nos estaba espiando!

-Es imposible, ¡es más competitivo que vos! –me susurra Esteban al oído.

-Sí, pero no más inteligente –digo, tratando de mantener mi orgullo bien alto. Luego, respondo a Henry –no importa cuántas veces lo leí, sino cuántas lo sentí.

Y me voy, contenta de mi sofisticada frase, no sin antes observar la cara de Henry. En ésta pude ver que no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, una respuesta inteligente de persona inteligente. Esteban me siguió.

-Mary me dijo que su hermano habla todo el tiempo de vos –comenta él mientras atravesábamos el pasillo.

-Sí, no soporta que nadie lo supere.

-Pero si nadie lo supera… -me responde en broma, espero…

Haciéndome la ofendida me voy.

Escena 16: Leer y/o sentir

_Tom Lefroy__: Was I deficient in rapture?  
__Jane Austen__: In consciousness!  
__Tom Lefroy__: It was... It was accomplished.  
__Jane Austen__: It was ironic._

_(Tom Lefroy:__ ¿Fui deficiente en demostrar emoción?_

_Jane Austen:__ ¡En mantenerse consiente!_

_Tom Lefroy:__ Su lectura fue… fue apropiada._

_Jane Austen__: Era irónica.)_

Becoming Jane

Está bien, Esteban seguro lo decía en broma, pero el resto del curso, incluidos los profesores, no. Exclamaciones como "¡Henry, cuánto sabés!" eran escuchadas diariamente.

No podía ser la única que lo viese como una persona relativamente normal, la única que pudiese ver a través de esa capa de aparente inhumana perfección, a su lado humanamente errante.

* * *

Durante un recreo, Mary se me acercó (seguro para hablar de Esteban).

-Estefi… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… -digo de mala gana, molesta por su alegría,- ¿vos?

-Muy –responde- el que no está muy bien es mi hermano.

¿Por qué venía a hablarme de su hermano? ¿Qué me importa a mí cómo está él? Pensé.

-¿Por? -para no parecer maleducada.

-No sé, está raro… Se pasa el tiempo mirando el techo, viviendo en su mundo imaginario; y cuando está en nuestro mundo, lee.

-¿Qué, antes no leía? –sigo sin ganas, ¡qué raro, Henry leyendo! ¡A quién le interesa!

-Sí, pero de otra forma, antes leía sólo por el hecho de leer, ahora, después de leer cada frase, la piensa…

-¿Cómo si la "sintiera"?

-¡Exacto! Esa es la palabra. ¿Cómo lo sabés? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Más bien, yo se lo dije.

-Ah, con razón, -suspiró de alivio, como si se hubiera enterado que su hermano no estaba loco.

La miré extrañada. ¿Acaso alguien como H.C. escuchaba a los demás? ¿No sólo pensaba en sí mismo? H. Crawford no hubiera escuchado a Fanny.

-¿En qué pensás? –me pregunta Mary.

-Que no sabía que tu hermano escuchaba.

-¿Sí? En general no escucha nunca a la gente cuando le hablan, pero siempre habla de lo que vos decís.

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunté intrigada.

-Como de lo mucho que sabés, según él, sos la mejor del curso.

-Todo el mundo dice que es él, -respondo de forma indiferente.

¿Estábamos hablando de Henry Crimsworth? ¿El mismo que es capaz de discutirle al diccionario el significado de una palabra? ¿Éste diciendo semejantes cosas, comportándose de dicha manera?

Escena 17: Sobre lo que se piensa y lo que amor significa

_No me importa lo que digan ni lo que sientan. Ahora verán qué clase de mujer es la que puede cautivarme, la que puede cautivar a un hombre de buen sentido._

_Jane Austen, _Mansfield Park

Otra vez, mientras hablaba con Esteban, sufrí de una interrupción. Le estaba contando lo hablado con Mary y que él también pesaba lo mismo que yo (lo referente a H. C. y a su aparente "sordera que escucha selectivamente").

-¿En serio pensás eso de mí? –dice Henry con aire melancólico de cachorro abandonado.

-Exactamente… precisamente –respondo trágicamente a lo Rochester y me río. Podría decir que inesperadamente él también se rió, pero, sabiendo que él había leído probablemente Jane Eyre más veces que yo, era de esperarse que también entendiera la broma.

* * *

Te preguntarás, lector, cómo iba mi lectura de Mansfield Park. En la parte que estoy leyendo, Mr. Crawford se comporta cada vez más dulce y atento con Fanny que nunca y se preocupaba más por ella que por Maria y Julia. Parece ser que este hombre, que jugaba con el amor que las mujeres sentían por él, por primera vez se habría enamorado, lo que es más, habría aprendido lo que "amor significa".

**¿¿¿¿Y???? Les gustó???**

**¿Puede ser que Henry sea semejante tarado? ¿No lo adoran? Yo sí, jajaj**

**Nadie se puede quejar de que tardé en actualizar, no pasaron ni 24 hs, creo…**

**¿Se nota que me re vicié con los títulos de las escenas? Si no los leyeron bien, suban y léanlos de vuelta!!!!! Estoy demasiado loca…**

**R.S.V.P. (Reviewez s'il vous plait --- y si no les "plait" (place) también !!!)**

**Cuidense que no quiero perder lectores (jjajaj),**

**Fer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Hasta ahora, tengo cuatro reviews, tres de nini cullen, una de luli gv (a la que si me acuerdo, un día de estos la voy a colgar del ventilador con la corbata del colegio); lo que me parece que está bien, y es completamente razonable, ya que muy pocas personas hispanoparlantes hacen clic en Jane Austen, y aún menos en algo de Mansfield Park, siendo más populares Sense and Sensibility y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Si hay alguien, del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber!!!! Jajaj.**

**Capítulo 4**

Escena 18: Dos bailes paralelos

A algunos les parecerá raro, pero en mi escuela, todos los años, en el cumpleaños de ésta, se hacía una fiesta ridículamente formal con vals y todo.

Es estas fiestas, la gente como Mariana y Julieta bailaban toda la noche con sus parejas. Aquellos que eran lo suficientemente valientes, bailaban también, aunque se rieran de ellos. Si bien me hubiera gustado ser de esos últimos, formaba parte del tercer grupo de gente: los que se quedaban sentados.

Este año, todos esperábamos que cambie, como M. y J. no estaban, nadie se iba a sentir con suficiente autoridad para criticar a nadie. También, todos esperaban exaltados por quiénes iban a ser las parejas de los codiciados Crimsworth. Entre los varones, se mataban por Mary; y las chicas ansiosamente esperaban que Henry quisiera hablar a solas con alguna de ellas.

En los años anteriores, iba con Esteban, pero esta vez, estaba segura que él conseguiría ir con Mary, y que yo quedaría sola.

* * *

En Mansfield Park, se organiza un baile en honor a Fanny (como sus primas seguían de viaje y Sir Thomas (el tío) la trataba inusualmente bien). Sí, como supongo que ya lo esperaban cual calco de mi vida. Pero sucedió algo que en mi vida nunca sucedería. Fanny ya tenía pareja para el baile.

Escena 19: Cadenas y dije

Como lo suponía, Mary iba a ir con Esteban. Había quienes lo idolatraron por semejante hazaña, pero la mayoría le tenía celos. Pero hubo resultados positivos: ahora tenía a alguien con quién hablar de vestidos.

Estábamos en casa –Mary y yo- diciendo qué nos íbamos a poner.

-Este vestido es hermoso, y tengo este dije que hace juego, -digo, -Pero no tengo ninguna cinta ni cadena para usarlo, son todas muy gruesas y ninguna pasa.

-No te preocupes, si querés te puedo dar una que me regaló Henry, creo que te va a quedar muy bien. Te la llevo mañana al cole.

-¿No se va a enojar? Él te la regaló…

-Ya ni se deba acordar, te lo aseguro.

* * *

El día siguiente, terminé con dos cadenas en la mano: una hermosa y lujosa cadena de oro, y una delgada y elegante cadena de plata.

¿Quién me había regalado la segunda? Esteban, que me había escuchado quejarme que no tenía cadena para pasar ese dije que me había regalado Guillermo, había decidido regalármela para demostrarme que sí me escuchaba.

El problema: ¿Cuál de las cadenas usar?

Esteban: Pros: -Me gusta. Contras: -Quedo mal con Mary.

Mary: Pros: -Quedo bien con Mary. Contras: -No me gusta tanto. –Henry podía llegar a darse cuenta.

Pero mis problemas se resolvieron mágicamente cuando la de Mary no pasaba por el dije, así que decidí usarla sola y la de Esteban con el dije.

Escena 20: ¿Pareja? No

_ENGAÑO: Del latín_ gannire_, ladrar o aullar. Tomó después el sentido de_ maltratar a alguien de palabra_. La idea de burla dio lugar a la de mentir o trampear que hoy encierra. Del mismo origen es_ regañar_: retar como a un perrito_.

_Héctor Zimmerman_, Tres mil historias de frases y palabras que decimos a cada rato

Él, la pareja más codiciada de todas, permanecía solo. Aún, ninguna perdía las esperanzas, miraban celosamente si a él se le ocurría hablar con alguna chica a solas, pero al ver que se venía a hablar conmigo, ni se molestaron en fruncir el ceño. Verdaderamente yo consistía de tan poca amenaza contra ellas.

-¿Con quién vas? –me pregunta.

-¿Al baile? Sola. Solía ir con Esteban…

-Pero él va con Mary –continúa mi frase-. Por mi culpa…

-¿Cómo?

-Yo convencí a Esteban de ir con Mary. Él pensaba que te ibas a enojar.

-¿Y qué le dijiste para que no se enoje? –le pregunté enfadada.

-Que vos ya tenías pareja, -se ríe.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Quién?

-Ah, no sé… -me dice con una estúpida sonrisa de nene que hizo una travesura, y se va.

Mi último recurso, preguntarle a Esteban.

-¿Con quién se supone que voy a ir al baile? –le pregunto con un amargo sabor a ironía.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tenés pareja?

-No.

-¡Perdón! Me dijo Henry que irías con él… ¡Ouch! ¡Se supone que era un secreto!

-¡Qué idiota! Ahora él, por hacer de Cupido donde no lo llaman, me dejó a mí sin pareja, -grité para mis adentros.

Escena 21: Extraña solución

Fui a buscar a Henry para matarlo.

-¿Te parece bien dejarme si pareja? –le grito.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que Esteban fuese con vos, cuando en realidad quería ir con mi hermana? –dice plácidamente.

Odio cuando me responden una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Miro para abajo.

-¡Ves! –me dice, saboreando su aparente victoria-. Aparte, si querés, vos podés tener pareja.

-¿Quién? –pregunto con desgano-. ¿Vos? –riéndome de su cara.

-Sí, como siempre, pienso en todo. ¿Aceptás?

-Bueno, solo porque odio ir sola.

No soporto dejarlo ganar, lo correcto, según mis ideales, hubiera sido ir sola y que le duela la conciencia de verme aburrida. El tema era que yo, no sabía si esta criatura, exteriormente insensible, había sentido alguna vez, remordimientos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, un acontecimiento me hacía "digna de admiración" para las chicas de la escuela. Era la "pareja de Henry". Si Mariana o Julieta hubieran estado, para ellas hubiera sido el fin del mundo, la mezcla de dos "esferas sociales".

Escena 22: El baile

_Tom Lefroy__: Creo que usted, Miss Austen, se considera superior a su pareja._

_Jane Austen__: ¿Yo?_

_Tom Lefroy__: Sí, usted. Secretamente._

Becoming Jane

Y, llegó la noche. Henry quedó pasarme a buscar, como un caballero inglés de pomposos modales. Mi temor fue confirmado cuando, con una expresión triunfante, vio la cadena que él le había regalado a Mary.

-Esta cadena me la prestó Mary, -digo, excusándome. Me sentía culpable, no debería haber aceptado la cadena.

-Sí, ya sé, me lo dijo.

No pude decir más nada, porque ya habíamos llegado.

Nos sentamos con Esteban y Mary.

-Al final, no te quedaste sola… -me susurró Esteban al oído.

-Sí… medio difícil que me sienta sola con toda la gente mirándonos, -le respondo. De hecho, era así. No exageraba diciendo que todos nos miraban. Éramos la mesa más "V.I.P.".

-¿De qué hablan? –se mete mi distinguida pareja.

-De que se siente raro que todos nos miren –no tenía ganas de discutir, había decidido estar de buen humor y pasarla bien. –Pero vos ya estás acostumbrado.

-Casi.

-¿Cómo "casi"?

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención, -me dice inocentemente, mirando para abajo.

Ah… bueno, y yo soy Miss Universo. Si Henry dice que no le gusta la atención, ¿será que estábamos en el reino del revés?

-¿Perdón? –digo confundida.

-¿Es tan difícil creer que soy una persona normal?

-No creo que te guste ser normal, eso sería no ser especial.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy especial? –dice. Yo estaba a punto de perder la calma.

-Digo que te gustaría ser especial, y que te gusta parecerlo.

-O sea, en suma, ¿soy o no especial?

-Ser especial no siempre es bueno, -digo, ya harta.

-Pero, respondé mi pregunta, ¿sí o no?

-No sos normal, si eso te complace.

Era evidente que esa respuesta no lo complació. Pero, aún así, no siguió insistiendo.

-¿Querés bailar con el chico raro? –me pregunta Henry al rato-. Es decir, con el "no normal" que "quisiera ser y parecer especial", usando palabras tuyas.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no digas estupideces.

-A mi forma de ver, estás diciendo que lo que dijiste vos son estupideces, porque lo que yo dije fueron palabras tuyas, ¿no?

-Mejor cállate.

-Como digas, -dice inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia y tomándome por la mano me conduce a la pista de baile.

Estábamos bailando una canción lenta. Había varias parejas bailando, estaban Esteban y Mary bailando. Pero yo lo único que sentía era que él me miraba a los ojos, tenía una mano en mi cintura y yo la mía atrás de su nuca. Mis dedos jugueteaban con el rubio pelo de su cuello, él sonreía y entonces me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacía. Sentía que tenía que mirar para abajo, mas algo que era más fuerte que yo me ataba a sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando creí ver a un nuevo Henry. Pero no, no podía dejarme caer en su red. Eso era lo que siempre hacía para que todas las chicas se perdieran en sus ojos. Yo no era una más. Yo le iba a demostrar que no todas las chicas eran iguales.

Me empiezo a reír como una loca.

Me mira extrañado.

-¿Siempre hacés lo mismo cuando bailás con alguien?

-¿Hacer qué? –me pregunta.

-Eso. Mirar a la gente así. Es cruel. Las pobres chicas sin cerebro se quedan también sin corazón.

-No tengo la más pálida idea de qué hablás.

-Después te explico. Seguí bailando.

Me siguió mirando así todo el resto de la noche. Y yo me reía de él. Él ponía cara de ofendido. Y yo me reía más todavía.

* * *

-¿Me querés explicar qué querías decir con todo _eso_? –me dijo, ni bien nos quedamos solos.

-Nada, nada, -lo evadí.

-Ya te lo voy a sacar.

-No creo que puedas, oculto muy bien las cosas.

-Nadie puede ocultarme nada a _mí_.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –digo misteriosa y me voy.

Escena 23: El buen hermano y otro shock más

Si bien había pensado que esta noche iba a ser la peor de mi vida, fue todo lo contrario, si se tiene en cuenta que Henry había decidido hacer algo similar a complacerme, es decir, no dijo nada más que lo estrictamente necesario hasta el regreso.

-¿Te empiezo a caer bien? –me preguntó con arrogancia.

-Tanto como "caer bien" no, pero lo que hiciste dice mucho de la clase de persona que sos.

-¿Me rercodás que hice? –dice con cierta duda.

-Convencer a Esteban que valla con Mary, demuestra que te importa tu hermana; y que no te importa arruinar tu noche con tal de que tu plan quede perfecto; y que el único herido seas vos.

-Ah, o sea que subí en tu ranking social. ¿Pero quién dice que hubo heridos? –dice con una estúpida y galante mirada y antes de irse (ya habíamos llegado a mi casa) me dice: -Nos vemos el lunes, y que no se te olvide que voy a seguir tratando de sacarte qué es "eso".

* * *

Una vez en casa, por más que tenía ganas de saber cómo le había ido a Fanny en el baile, el sueño me retrasó la lectura hasta la mañana siguiente.

¡Fanny había bailado con Henry Crawford! ¡Y tenía un dije regalado por su hermano William que no podía usar con la cadena que le había dado Mary, que a su vez le había regalado Henry; y al otro día, Edmund le regala otra que le gustaba más! ¡Y usó ambas!

Escena 24: Que hacer con la vida

_Muchas han sido las preocupaciones y vicisitudes de mi vida pasada, querida Ellinor, y el único consuelo que tengo ante tanta amargura es que, al examinar detenidamente mi conducta, estoy convencida de que las he merecido todas._

_Jane Austen, "Carta de una joven dama, cuyos sentimientos, demasiado intensos para razonar, la llevaron a cometer errores que su corazón no aprobaba", _Amor y amistad

El siguiente día de clases, Mary me contó cómo les había ido, dado que Esteban se negó rotundamente a hablar del tema.

-¿Te había dicho él, antes, que pretendía estudiar computación?

-Sí, ¿por?

-No lo puedo creer, ¡siempre había pensado que él iba a hacer algo más productivo con su vida que desperdiciar sus días frente a un monitor! –me dijo indignada.

-¿Es por eso que te enojaste con él? –seguía sin entender.

-Sí, eso cambia lo que pensaba de él. Eso dice que le gustaría pasarse la vida como un "fofo programador"; está cerrándose las puertas del progreso en la cara.

-Si eso es lo que le dijiste, supongo que no volvió a hablarte.

-Exactamente eso hizo, -asintió-. Pero, ¿nunca intentaste de hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

-No, personalmente, creo que nunca va a ser un "fofo programador"; no, es incapaz de cerrarse las puertas del progreso. Si él va a ser un programador, va a ser el mejor, famoso y rico.

-Para mí, no tendría que desperdiciar su talento en tan poca cosa, pensé que él era más sensato.

**¿Les gustó? ¿la parte del baile?**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí,**

**Besos!**

**Fer L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!!**

**¡No me maten! Bueno, sí, pueden hacerlo, tienen derecho, porque yo no tengo excusas para el porqué de mi eterna demora! Créanme, hace un mes que no me pongo a copiar en Word, porque solamente eso es lo que tengo que hacer! (ya está todo escrito) **

**Gracias a los que me leen! Y especialmente a los que me dejan reviews!**

**Capítulo 5**

Escena 25: A palabras necias

Estaba escuchando atentamente la clase de Historia. Ahora, el Prof. Berni me trataba bien, pero siempre me preguntaba a mí la lección. A la vez, dibujaba.

Sentí que alguien deslizaba un papel debajo de mi codo apoyado en el banco. Lo agarré. Lo abrí. Era la letra de Henry.

_¿Concentrada en historia?_

Sí, se supone que vos también deberías. Le respondo.

_Ah, pero yo sí estoy prestando atención._

¿Qué? ¿Sos mujer, que podés hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

_Jaja, no, soy inteligente, jajaj._

Ah, bueno. Adjunto te mando la prueba de que yo soy mujer e inteligente.

Le mando el garabato.

_¿Estabas haciendo esto y tomando apuntes?_

Sip. ¿Qué? ¿Vos no podés hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo?

_Ok. Ganaste._

¿Me devolvés el dibujo que me estoy hartando de la inactividad?

_No, empezá uno nuevo._

¿Por?

_No tengo ganas de devolvértelo._

¡No es justo! ¡Quiero mi dibujo!

_¿Tanto te importa?_

No es más que un garabato, pero estoy muy aburrida.

_¿Aburrida de hablar conmigo?_

Ahí giré mi cabeza, sólo para ver su cara de perro enojado. No pude evitar reírme de él.

-A ver, Estefanía, ¿qué tiene de gracioso lo que estamos dando? –preguntó el Prof. Berni.

-Nada.

-Entonces, decime qué acabo de decir.

Respondí textualmente lo que estaba él diciendo antes.

No me dijo nada y siguió con su clase.

Al rato, me mandó Henry otro papel.

_Me inclino ante tu superioridad mental._

Ja, ja, eso sí que me gustaría verlo.

Ni bien lo leyó, se paró e hizo una ridícula reverencia. El profesor lo vio y le dijo:

-A ver, Henry, decime vos de qué estábamos hablando.

Dio una perfecta respuesta y le cagó la vida al profesor.

***Una ronda de aplausos***. Le mandé.

_Jaja._

¡No te agrandés que yo lo hice mejor que vos!

_¿Ah, sí?_

Claro.

_Mis respetos. Dada tu superioridad, ¿ahora sí me podés explicar __eso__?_

Nop.

_Eso es injusto._

Para mí no. Fin de la discusión.

Él me siguió mandando papelitos, que yo ni me molesté en abrir. No tenía ganas de explicarle lo que pensaba de él. Lo iba a tomar como que yo pensaba que él era un seductor, y él se iba a volver insoportable. Mejor callar.

Salí rápido para no cruzarme con él. Sin dar vuelta la cabeza, supe que era Henry el que me llamaba gritando.

Escena 26: Oídos casi sordos

_-Por cierto, son ustedes muy naturales en América –contestó lord Canterville, quien no terminó de entender la última observación del señor Otis- y si no le preocupa tener un fantasma, está bien. Sólo que debe recordar que se lo he avisado._

_Oscar Wilde, _El fantasma de Canterville

-¿Por qué el otro día me ignorabas? –me preguntó ni bien traspasé las puertas del colegio. Calculé mis posibilidades de hacerme la boluda. No tenía muchas chances de lograrlo con éxito.

-¿Qué yo qué? –pregunté tranquila; no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Ah, nada, sólo que ayer comprobé que vos estabas tratando de evitarme.

-¿Enserio? –dije sobreactuando la sorpresa irónica.

No dijo nada, esperó a que yo siguiera hablando. Pero yo no lo hice, me limité a sonreír con autosuficiencia y me fui sin escuchar lo que él estaba a punto de responder.

Respecto a Mansfield Park, había tomado una dura y dolorosa decisión: no volver a tocarlo hasta que termine el año. Para no tentarme y leer, devolví el libro a la biblioteca. Mientras buscaba el lugar me topé con Henry.

-¿Ya lo terminaste? La última vez que te vi leyendo ibas por la mitad, y eso que sos lentísima leyendo, ¿eh?

-No, lo abandoné hasta fin de año –respondí, ¿por qué tenía que dar explicaciones?

-¿Por? ¿Muy complejo para vos? Ja, ja.

Lo miré expresivamente.

-Parece que no –siguió diciendo- entonces, ¿por qué? Ése es un muy buen libro, y muy famoso. Pero, me parece que lo hacés contra tu voluntad. ¿Querés que termine tus pesares?

-¿Cómo? –pregunto desafiante.

-Te puedo contar el final.

Entonces, mientras me estaba por ir, me agarró del brazo, para que no me vaya.

-Era mentira, no te lo voy a contar. Aparte, el libro va acá –me sacó el libro y lo puso al lado de un hermoso ejemplar de Emma.

Sí, este chico estaba cada vez más raro. Antes, él me hubiera contado el final del libro sin ningún escrúpulo, y ahora, si bien estaba preocupado de lo que los demás piensen de él, lo hacía para bien.

Escena 27: Buen hermano, pero… ¿buen amigo?

Al día siguiente, a solas con Esteban, le conté mi resolución frente a Mansfield Park.

-No me parece una buena idea. Nunca es buena idea abandonar a un libro, y menos si no te faltaba mucho para el final.

-¡No! No me digas eso –grito (casi) tapándome los oídos con las manos, -me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, y hacerme leerlo, ¡y hacerme arrepentirme después!

-Bueno, si vos no me vas a escuchar, mejor ni te cuento lo que te iba a contar…

-Sí, sí, sí, ¡contame!

-Que yo ya sabía del libro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Adiviná.

-Te apuesto a que fue Henry.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué cada vez que decís su nombre lo hacés de esa forma tan despectiva?

-Porque me cae muy mal.

-Pero vos no a él.

-¿Cómo sabés?

-Mirá, ahí viene, preguntale.

Solté un bufido, pero, por más que no quería, Henry me escuchó.

-¿Te caigo tan mal? –poniendo cara de perrito triste-. Aunque la otra vez dijiste que yo era buen hermano.

-Sí, creo que es mejor ser buen hermano que malo. Pero, aún, eso no te hace buena persona.

-¿Y si además de ser buen hermano soy buen amigo?

-Y, ¿cómo lo vas a demostrar?

-Tratando de ser tu amigo.

Al otro día, llegué temprano a la escuela, y como siempre, me fui a la biblioteca a leer.

Busco un libro, y en silencio me dirijo a "mi" sillón. ¡Pero éste estaba ocupado! ¿Ocupado por quién? Henry Crimsworth, leyendo.

-Hola, -me dice, cerrando el libro, al parecer, con ánimos de hablar.

-Hola, -saludo, sorprendida del gesto.

-¿Por qué ponés esa cara? ¿No te acordás que te dije que yo era un buen amigo?

Ah, eso respondía todo. Si él me trataba bien, ¿era porque quería ser bueno? ¿O porque quería aprovecharse de mí? Decidí probarlo.

-¿Qué leés? –dije desafiante.

-Oscar Wilde, _The importance of being earnest._

Me reí.

-Hablando de Roma, -comenté.

-¿De qué te reís? ¿Ya lo leíste?

-Sí, claro que lo leí, Ernesto.

-¿Por qué me decís Ernesto?

-¿Hace falta que te explique la ironía en la que se basa la obra? –me voy mientras le grito: -además, estás sentado en un sillón que es de mi propiedad.

Escena 28: Reflexión sobre popularidad

_(…)Pero la belleza, la verdadera belleza, acaba donde empieza la expresión intelectual. La intelectualidad es en sí misma un modo de exageración y destruye la armonía de cualquier faz. Desde el momento en que se sienta uno a pensar, se vuelve uno todo nariz o todo frente, o algo así de horrible._

_Oscar Wilde_, El retrato de Dorian Gray

Interesante. Ser amiga de Henry. Eso implicaría ser "popular". Personalmente, quería saber cómo se sentía ser así. Si te sentías importante, especial, siempre acompañada y por sobre todo, si te cambiaba a vos y a tu punto de vista. Quería demostrar que ser popular o no es una elección, una actitud (que no siempre es la mejor); y aquellos que tratan de serlo, y no pueden, es porque intentan unirse a un grupo "popular", en vez de formar el suyo propio.

Dicho sea de paso, las dos que ocupaban los puestos más altos volvían al día siguiente. ¿Qué pasaría? Porque, a pesar de que se las "extrañaba", la gente había aprendido a vivir sin ellas. A partir de ahora, ellas no iban a tener más esclavos.

¿Qué pasaría en Mansfield Park? ¿Volverían Maria y Julia? ¡No, no, no! No debía pensar en eso. Había considerado hacer que Henry me contara el final, así mis padecimientos cesaban. Pero no, no podía: ¿y si se hacía realidad? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Contarle a alguien lo que había pasado y que me manden con camisa de fuerza al manicomio? Por el momento, voy a esperar.

Escena 29: ¿Y el regreso a la normalidad?

No encuentro palabras suficientes para describir sus caras cuando vieron que el que solía sentarse al lado de ellas se había cambiado de lugar.

-Henry, ya volvimos, o sea, no necesitás sentarte al lado de ésa –dijo despectivamente Julieta, señalándome a mí.

-Yo no necesito sentarme en ningún lugar especial. Me siento adonde quiero. –era la primera vez que Henry le contestaba mal a alguien, olvidando sus deseos de caer bien, y recordando dejar traslucir lo que verdaderamente pensaba de ellas.

-Sí, te entiendo –respondió Julieta, pero por supuesto, lo decía irónicamente, ya que ella era incapaz de entender nada.

Mariana, por su parte, se quedó callada, boquiabierta, hasta que gritó:

-¡¿Qué te hicieron, Henry, cuando no estábamos?!

-Me hicieron abrir los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién? ¿Estefanía? –dijo mi nombre como en broma.

-Y a vos, ¿eso qué te importa?

-Sí, tenés razón, no me importa –ofendidas, se fueron ambas.

Escena 30: Amor, odio… y ¿de quién hablás?

_Henry Austen__: Cuidado, Jane, Lucy tiene razón. Mr. Lefroy sí tiene una reputación._

_Jane Austen__: Probablemente como el más desagradable_

_[Escribiendo]_

_Jane Austen__: "… insolente, arrogante, imprudente, insufrible de todos los hombres."_

_Jane Austen__: [pausándose] Demasiados adjetivos._

Becoming Jane

Sólo cabe decir una palabra: WOW! Lo raro era que: ¿por qué tenían que pelearse todo el tiempo? Verlo era extraño. Henry y Mariana estaban todo el día peleando, buscando cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Se dice que el odio está a un paso del amor, pero, en este caso, la única que estaba enamorada, era Mariana.

Mientras hablaba con Esteban de eso, él me respondió:

-Sí, sí… pero, si él te cae tan mal, ¿por qué estás hablando todo el tiempo de él?

Lector, ¿no odiás cuando te dicen eso? Bueno, yo también.

-¿Y? –insistió Esteban.

-¡Porque me harta!

-Pero, Mariana y Julieta también te harta, y no te veo hablar de ellas.

-Tal vez es porque no me ves hablar de ellas, ¡sino que me escuchás hablar de ellas! –traté de desviar el tema de conversación, -o bien, ¡es porque estás todo tu tiempo con Mary y ya nunca me escuchás!

-¿Ahora Mary tiene la culpa de que vos hablés todo el tiempo de Henry?

-No evadas el tema, respondeme.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Yo evado el tema? –con una sarcástica risa.

-¡Cómo odio estos ingleses! Desde que llegaron cambiaste tanto.

-¿Porque vos no cambiaste?

**¿Y? ¿Me perdonan por haber tardado milenios? Snif.**

**Voy a tratar de subir más seguido, y si no lo hago, por favor, mándenme amenazas por mensaje privado!**

**R.S.V.P. (Reviewez s'il vous plait, reviews por favor!)**

**Fer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**¿Pensaban que la autora los había abandonado para siempre? ¿Que las amenazas no iban a funcionar? Acá está el nuevo capítulo, y espero poder terminar de pasar los que quedan a la computadora rápido… como ya les dije, la historia ya está escrita.**

**Capítulo 6**

Escena 31: ¿Y estos qué traman?

_Aquélla era una antigua treta que le había enseñado un veterano de la Independencia: "Acordate que por más armas que tenga un hombre, si no puede respirar no puede hacer uso de ellas", había sido el consejo._

_Cristina Bajo, _La trama del pasado

No. esteban era el único que había cambiado. Yo seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Estaba convencida que todo ese interrogatorio que me había hecho era de parte de Mary. Muy bien no sé porqué, pero que fue ella era seguro.

No tuve tiempo de responder, porque dicha persona interrumpió nuestra conversación. Se acercó y le dijo a Esteban al oído: – ¿Y qué te dijo? –. Pero, desafortunadamente, para ellos, lo escuché; y haciéndome la que no tenía idea seguí escuchando lo que decían mientras hojeaba un libro.

–No, no dijo nada de él, sólo que le caía mal –respondió Esteban, en un susurro.

Sacá tus conclusiones, lector. ¿Para qué quería Mary saber qué pensaba yo de su hermano? Lado positivo: había acertado que Mary era la que lo había hecho interrogarme.

Escena 32: Sobre almas y espíritus

_¿Cree que por ser pobre, insignificante, vulgar y pequeña carezco de alma y corazón? Pues se equivoca. Tengo un alma y un corazón tan grandes como los suyos; y si Dios me hubiera dado belleza y fortuna, le aseguro que le habría puesto tan difícil separarse de mí como lo es para mí dejar Thornfield._

_Charlotte Brontë, _Jane Eyre

Nunca había sido un alma caritativa, no tengo tampoco nada de tacto para tratar un espíritu en pena. Y menos aún si esta persona en pena no tenía ni alma ni espíritu.

Mariana estaba en un rincón del baño de chicas de la escuela, hecha un ovillo, sollozando. Mi primera intención fue dar media vuelta e irme, pero me di cuenta que esa es la actitud que odio de las personas, y para demostrar que no era tan ruin como ella, me acerqué.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto tratando de sonar lo más dulce e ingenua posible.

–Nada, nada… –me responde ella, limpiándose la cara.

No obstante, al ver que no venía de malas, decidió sincerarse conmigo.

–La verdad es que adoro a Henry, pero, desde que me fui, él está perdido por vos–. A esto lo dijo sonando honesta, pero, al ver que yo ponía una cara de "¿qué está diciendo esta?" agregó, –Por lo cual creo que está loco–. Luego hizo una mueca de "falsa buena persona", como inútilmente tratando de contener su bífida lengua.

Escena 33: De la imposible posibilidad

Mariana había dicho, casi, que estaba enojada con "alguien", no sé si conmigo o con Henry, por algo que hasta ella creía imposible. Definitivamente imposible. Terrenal y celestialmente imposible.

Cuando le dije esto a Esteban (con las palabras exactas) me dijo que de tanto negar algo, se hacía posible; y que cada vez que mi boca decía que "no", mi corazón iba a decir "sí". No creo haberlo comprendido del todo, porque ni aunque estuviera "cuerdo" (ya sé que cuerdo es lo contrario de loco) hubiera tratado de decir semejante idiotez.

Según Esteban, Mariana no estaba tan mal al decir eso. Para él no era tan **imposible** que Henry estuviera atrás de mí; pero a mi modo de ver, lo imposible no empezaba conmigo, sino era el hecho de que Henry estuviera interesado en alguien lo que presentaba la mayor imposibilidad.

Esteban me dijo que iba a hacer que Mary misma hablase con Henry. Pero, ya que no confiaba en él, tampoco lo hacía en su hermana, y dijese ésta lo que dijese, a mí no me cambiaría nada.

Escena 34: La lección

_Y así fui yo, de los ocho a los veinte; ¡y así seguiría siendo si no hubiera sido por ti, queridísima, amadísima Elizabeth! ¡Qué no te debo! Me enseñaste una lección, muy difícil al principio, pero de lo más ventajosa. Me humillaste como me merecía. Me presenté ante ti sin dudar de la acogida que me darías. Me demostraste qué tan insuficientes eran mis pretensiones para complacer a una mujer que se merece ser complacida._

_Jane Austen, _Orgullo y prejuicio

"Bueno, tal vez no sea tan indiferente a lo que Mary diga" me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, armándome de coraje, para poder preguntarle sin parecer interesada.

Me voy a tomar unas líneas para explicarme. Eso de parecer interesada no es que me fuese a poner feliz o triste cualquiera sean las respuestas, pero lo que sentía era simple e "inofensiva" curiosidad. ¡Sólo eso!

Justo cuando me dirigía hacia Mary, me choqué con Henry. Éste iba con cara de enojo.

– ¿Por qué vas tan enojado? –. ¡Wow!, esa frase había salido involuntariamente.

–Porque gracias a vos me di cuenta de la clase de personas que son Mariana y Julieta.

– ¿Por? –no pude evitar cuestionar, al ver su turbación.

–No sabés lo mal que empezó a hablar de vos Julieta, y me imagino que Mariana habrá hablado otro tanto.

–Más bien, no, de hecho, Mariana estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el baño.

– ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

–Por vos, tarado.

– ¿Qué, te lo dijo ella?

–Sí, y se portó inesperadamente bien conmigo, creo que tu lección le sirvió de algo.

– ¿Cómo que "mi lección"?

–Eso de hacer que se enamoren de vos, para terminar con el corazón roto.

Al parecer, sabía de qué le estaba hablando, si bien al principio trató de parecer confundido, luego lo asumió.

Escena 35: Las víctimas

_Con lágrimas y ruegos y suaves manos, Mamá y hermanas la prepararon para su largo sueño donde el dolor nunca la iba a encontrar, viendo complacida la hermosa serenidad que de pronto reemplazó esa patética paciencia que estuvo tanto tiempo presente dentro de sus corazones, y sintiendo con alegría que ante esa esperada muerte ella era un ángel benigno, no un terrorífico fantasma._

_Louisa May Alcott,_ Las mujercitas se casan

–Y, hasta ahora, ¿cómo va el número de víctimas en relación con las que estuvieron en la mira? –le pregunto, quería saber a cuántas había tratado de enamorar.

–Bueno, desde que llegué a acá, hubo tres "en la mira" pero sólo dos víctimas. Mariana y Julieta cayeron, pero sólo te voy a decir quién es la tercera cuando caiga…

–Pero, ¿te hace sentir más importante, mejor, o especial vivir de romper corazones? Digo, ¿No sabés que el corazón también duele?

–La verdad es que nunca me había puesto a pensar eso hasta que…

– ¿Hasta que…? –por primera vez me interesaba en lo que decía él.

–Hasta que esta tercer persona me hizo dar cuenta de que el corazón existe.

Durante todo este rato, me la había pasado leyendo un cartel del pasillo (o mejor, haciendo que leía así no tenía que mirarle la cara), pero cuando dijo esto, lo miré y vi la expresión de sus ojos. No era una mirada cualquiera. Era como si sus ojos fueran una ventana a su corazón que dejaba translucir aquello que había creído imposible de hallar: amor en Henry.

–Y… ¿se puede saber quién es la tercera? Porque tiene que ser alguien muy especial, ¿no?

–Sí, muy especial. Pero, hasta que ella no venga rendida a mis pies, no te voy a decir quién es.

Y así, se va con su sonrisa de rompecorazones.

Escena 36: ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

_-Laurie, quiero decirte algo._

_Él empezó a hacer como si le hubieran disparado, tumbó su cabeza, y gritó en un tono salvaje – ¡No me lo digas, Jo, no lo podré soportar ahora!_

_-¿Decirte qué? –ella preguntó, sorprendida por su violencia._

_-Que amas a ese viejo._

_-¿Qué viejo? –quiso saber Jo, pensando que él hablaba de su abuelo._

_-Ese maldito profesor del que siempre escribías. Si dices que lo amas, sé que voy reaccionar de forma desesperada –y parecía que iba a cumplir su palabra, apretó sus manos con una chispa de ira en sus ojos._

_Louisa May Alcott,_ Las mujercitas se casan

– ¡Parece que por más especial que sea, todavía no pudo con tu ego! –le grito mientras se iba. Soltó una carcajada.

Estaba confundida, lado positivo: había una mejor persona en el mundo; negativo: esa persona se negaba de decirme quién lo había cambiado.

¿Quién podía ser ella? No había ninguna chica en la escuela que no estuviese dispuesta a "rendirse a los pies" de Henry. Pero él dijo que era del colegio… dos opciones: o estaba enamorado de su hermana, o era gay. Si bien estaba loco, y parecía medio raro, no creo que haya sido ninguna de las dos. Tal vez había pasado por alto a alguna chica, alguna chica, alguna muy callada y muy sin amigos, peor que yo. Pero, si era tan así, era medio difícil que Henry hubiese tratado de enamorar a alguien tanto, que: no fuera al baile con ella, no pasase los recreos con ella y; ¡nunca antes había hablado de ella!

Pero estuve a punto de olvidarme de lo que iba a decirle a Mary, pero ya no había caso, ¿para qué preguntarle qué dijo Henry, si ya él mismo me había hablado?

Tal vez Mary sabía quién era la tercera. Pero si se lo preguntaba iba a quedar como una desesperada, y yo no lo estaba. ¡Claro que no estaba desesperada! ¡Y mucho menos celosa! Y aparte, si estaba celosa, ¿de qué? Nunca había estado interesada en Henry ni este en mí.

.

**¿Y? Seguro que les pareció corto… así que espero poder subir más dentro de poco tiempo. La verdad es que cuando leo esto, mientras lo paso, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que cambio mi forma de escribir, creo que mejoré mucho. Si quieren verlo, pueden leer mis otros fics, o, mejor todavía, mi blog, el que actualizo cada tres días o menos: www . dulce-ficcion . blogspot . com (sacar los espacios).**

**Espero que no me maten…**

**Fer**


End file.
